


Heartbeats

by WingedBeastie



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedBeastie/pseuds/WingedBeastie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing on Ajani's life before, during and after the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting a path through the Denerim estate.

It takes three heartbeats before she realizes that Soris can't keep up. 

Crashing through the door, she sees the guards startle. It's another room of barracks and with a scream the rogue is on the first closest to the door. Men clamber for weapons as this elf, tiny even for her kin tears like an arrowhead into flesh. They are all big, all strong but she leverages her body and pops arms out of sockets. Sinking swords into flesh and sliding, she strikes rendering all their muscle useless.

She stabs the last in the back and like a breeze she swings around him. Her knees settle into his chest as he crumples back painfully onto his wound. She covers his mouth as best she can to muffle his scream and strains to listen. There's not much time until he next patrol comes around by her count.

Satisfied, she waves her cousin in with a free hand and only speaks once the weight of the door hits home.

“There was a elf woman dragged away to Vaughn's quarters. How long ago did they pass by?”

He pauses defiant in the face of this terror of a woman, as his wound bleeds. It's far too easy too keep killing. Stabbing downward into his throat is much smoother than it was with the others and it only takes a jerk to the side to finish. She locks eyes with the corpse, with his glassy defiant gaze. The smell of blood makes the room feel heavy and she sways when she steps off of his body.

“Ajani?”

The blood is settling into the fine lines of his skin when she feels fingers touch her wrist. Her assailant is not quick enough to dodge her and with a spin she has him against the wall. Soris' eyes are pinpricks as they flick from her face to her knife against the wall. She stares hard for another moment. Pulling back, she huffs and heads towards the door. She listens at the door leaving her cousin to pick through what little the guards have on them.

“Shouldn't we rest-”

Silencing him with a flag of her hand, she leans harder into the door. Pulling back with all her strength, a lone guard barrels through. Crashing into the cots, two arrows sink into gap at his neck before she can strike. She glances over her shoulder at her flight-prone cousin and he shrugs meekly. 

“You needed the help”

One tired 'ha', is all she manages before she turns around. A solid breath in and she's down off the hallway, leaving Soris three heartbeats back.


End file.
